


only us, forever

by reylonly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Devoted Kylo Ren, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Immortality, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampire Turning, dark fic lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylonly/pseuds/reylonly
Summary: “You like being bitten?” he asks, a bit winded. “I mean, is that something you’re into?”Rey shrugs.“Yeah. I guess so.” She kisses him on the cheek before shifting to sit in his lap. “It’s kinda hot to be marked by someone.”Kylo stares at her, just like he used to from across the classroom. It’s intense. Pensive. Hints at a deep sort of longing beneath the surface.“Good to know.”***Rey has always been self-conscious about having sex while she’s on her period, but her new boyfriend Kylo is super into it. Huh. Wonder why.





	only us, forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/gifts).

There is a lot that Rey doesn’t know about him. Kylo Ren. 

He’s the moody TA for her class on Monday mornings. Probably a graduate student if she had to guess. Rey doesn’t know for sure. Kylo tends to keep to himself. 

She wishes she knew more about him. At least, she wishes she knew more than what she can pick up on in the hour-and-a-half they spend together once a week. 

She knows that he doesn’t speak unless spoken to. She knows that he’s so broad it’s legitimately intimidating. And she knows that he tends to grade harshly.

But that is about it. 

Kylo has a reputation for being broody. Abrasive at times. Cold. He’s the exact opposite of someone she would regularly fall for. 

And yet. 

Rey is completely, inexcusably, and unforgivingly drawn to him. 

She can never fully focus on the lecture at hand. Instead, she watches Kylo run his fingers through his long, lustrous hair. Watches him bite his bottom lip absentmindedly. Watches him tap his pen rhythmically against the desk in front of him. 

Yeah. Rey has it bad. 

Although she’s only ever communicated with Kylo through overly-polite emails, although it’s common knowledge that he doesn’t do the whole “dating” thing, and although he probably has no idea she even exists, Rey has a giant, hopeless crush on him. 

She can’t help it. 

Kylo looks like he’s from a different time. He is put together. Dresses better than any guy she’s ever known. He’s tall. And, if that isn’t enough, he is the most handsome person she has ever seen.

One morning, Rey’s over-exhausted. She stayed up super late perfecting her essay, and it shows in the way she carries herself. 

As she heads up the stairs on her way to exit the lecture hall, Rey trips. She falls backwards, almost in slow-motion. 

This is it. This is how she dies. 

But, wait. _ No. _

Somehow, Rey doesn’t hit the floor. Instead, she lands in the arms of the person she spends most of her time fantasizing about. 

“Careful,” Kylo says, tickling her neck with his breath. “You could hurt yourself.” 

He tightens his grip around her, cold hands digging into her skin. 

“My bad,” Rey whispers, spellbound. “Thanks for catching me.”

Kylo sets her back on her two feet, casts her a tight smile. He’s really looking at her, now. For the first time. It’s all she’s ever wanted. 

“My pleasure.”

Rey watches him walk away, completely transfixed.

From that point on, Rey always catches Kylo staring at her in class.

His stares are...intense. All-consuming. Most of the time he doesn’t so much as even blink. 

At first it made her a bit uncomfy—all the new attention he gave her—but now it makes her feel powerful. The most handsome man she’s ever seen can’t seem to look away. 

She begins to match his stares head on, her initial discomfort now only desire and lust.

_ Who is this guy, _ Rey wonders, _ and how can I get to know him? _

* * *

So far, Rey’s highest grade in this class is a measly B. She’d been so proud of that essay she spent all night perfecting, thought that she’d finally earned the long-desired A.

But alas. Not good enough. 

So, Rey gathers up all the courage she can muster and approaches Kylo after class ends. 

“Hi. Can we talk?”

The man stills at her words, gives her his full attention.

“Rey.” 

Her name sounds so dreamy through his lips. He nods, insinuating for her to go on. She swallows before continuing. 

“I just want to know how I can do better.”

Kylo squints.

“I’m sorry?”

“You know, on my essays. I haven’t gotten a single A, even though I thought I was turning in A-level work. Can we set up a meeting, or something?”

Kylo blinks, having obviously not expected this.

When he doesn’t respond after a couple moments, Rey adds, “I’m serious.” 

“You know, you’re doing better than practically everyone else in this class. You’re fine, Rey. Actually—better than fine. You’re good.”

Rey looks down at her feet. 

“Not good enough.” 

Kylo sighs. He steps closer, brings his hand up to tilt her face back in his direction.

“Where would you like to meet?”

She smiles.

They make plans to meet on Wednesday afternoons at the campus café.

Rey’s emotions are everywhere. She’s nervous, for one thing, because this is Kylo. The guy she’s been making eyes at all semester. The one who’s recently begun to give her the exact same treatment. 

She’s also excited. Not only does Kylo never regularly talk to other people, but she’s never really seen him hang out with anyone either. 

For some reason, her broody, sexy TA has agreed to not only hang out with her outside of class, but to help her with her work. 

Rey feels special. 

She’s not used to feeling special. 

* * *

Rey gets to the café twenty minutes early on Wednesday in order to scope out a prime spot. Luckily, a study group is vacating the comfiest booth right as she enters through the door. Rey rushes over, sets her laptop up and spreads her essays out on the table.

Perfect.

In no time at all, Kylo walks through the café’s doors. 

Rey steadies her breathing before holding her hand up to wave at him. His eyes find hers instantly, and he makes his way over to her. 

“I thought I was gonna be early,” he says.

Rey smiles, basks in his full attention. 

“Not as early as me.”

“Can I get you something?” Kylo asks, shrugging off his fancy wool overcoat. “A drink? Or a pastry?” 

Rey blushes.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Kylo signals for her to follow him to the register. 

“Get whatever you’d like.”

So Rey orders a pumpkin latte and a chocolate croissant. 

“Aren’t you gonna order anything?” she asks as the barista passes Kylo his credit card back. 

Kylo looks at Rey. He’s silent as he shakes his head.

“I’m not hungry,” he insists. 

Rey swallows, feeling her cheeks heat up under his intense gaze. Kylo says he isn’t hungry, but his eyes say otherwise. 

Kylo looks like he wants to _ devour _her. 

* * *

In the end, only a minimal amount of work gets done.

Kylo tells her she needs to focus on making her thesis more clear. Rey tells him he needs to understand that not everyone writes so clinically, and perhaps her thesis is written in much more of a stylistic prose than he’s used to.

Kylo laughs, tells her, _ again, _ that she needs to focus on making her thesis more clear.

She begrudgingly relents. 

That’s when the work ends, and a real conversation starts. 

They venture off and talk about other things. More interesting things. Less about class, or school. And more about each other.

It almost feels like a date.

When the hour is up, Rey moves to pack up her belongings. She stands, throws her empty paper cup in the recycling, and shrugs her sweatshirt on. Kylo stares at her, serious and concentrated. 

“You have somewhere else to be?”

Rey hesitates, tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“I-uh. No. Not really. We just said that this meeting would last an hour.”

Kylo blinks.

“Right. Of course.”

Rey resumes packing, stuffs her computer back inside her tote bag. 

“We’ll meet again next Wednesday, though. Right?”

Kylo meets her eyes again, smiles.

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

And he doesn’t. 

Next week, he gets to the café before she does. There’s a pumpkin latte and a chocolate croissant waiting for her at the table.

She beams. 

Rey asks him how to structure a formative conclusion, even though that isn’t something she ever struggles with. In fact, Kylo answered her only real question last week. But Rey wants to keep meeting up with him, so she’ll pretend to keep needing help for as long as she can.

Kylo answers her question thoughtfully, even when she retorts that “in conclusion” is such a boring phrase, and that surely she should be allowed to venture outside that normative box and write the same statement in a more creative way. Kylo just smiles and shakes his head. 

This time, when the hour is up, Rey remains seated beside him. 

They talk for hours on end, divulging everything from their favorite movies to their lonely childhoods. Rey doesn’t have a family. Kylo was shunned by his. 

They have a lot more in common than she ever would have guessed.

“It’s so easy,” he pauses his story, collects himself, “for me to feel alone. I mean, I am. I have been. For a long time.” 

Rey grips his hand for the first time. It’s startlingly cold, _ seriously, _this man should invest in a pair of gloves or something, but that doesn’t make her pull away. 

“But you’re not alone,” Rey whispers. “I’m here. You have me.” 

Kylo exhales, shudders at her touch. He threads his fingers through her own, holds on to her tight. 

“You’re right,” Kylo says after a bit. “I guess I do.” 

* * *

Next Monday, Rey decides to sit next to Kylo during class. 

She feels weightless — dizzy, almost — as she makes her way over to where he sits in the third row. For some reason, she’s not at all afraid of what the fallout could be, even though that is so unlike her. But at the moment, Rey doesn’t care. 

Nope. 

All Rey knows is that she likes Kylo. She likes him a lot more than she likes most people, and she wants to sit next to him.

So she does. 

He startles a bit when he sees her approach, but smiles when she sits down beside him. Neither of them say a word. They don’t need to. Kylo simply rests his arm around the back of her chair, pulls her into him.

It makes enough of a statement. Everybody knows, now. 

Rey and Kylo have a thing going on. 

“Is this OK?” Rey whispers halfway through class, coming to terms with exactly what she just did. “I mean, technically, you’re my TA. You grade my work. This can’t be allowed.”

Kylo leans in to hover his mouth against her ear. 

“I already requested the transfer,” he responds. “Said I could no longer grade you without bias. Hux is your new TA. He will do your grading from now on.” 

Rey meets his eyes.

“Bias?”

“Yeah. I mean, it’s kind of hard to be impartial when you love the person who wrote the essay.” 

Rey chokes. 

“Love?”

Kylo doesn’t respond. He simply takes her hand, threads her fingers through his own. And squeezes. Tight. 

“Pay attention to the lecture,” he finally whispers. 

“You love me?”

Kylo doesn’t even flinch. Rey leans back in her chair, speechless. Isn’t it a bit too soon for these kinds of declarations? She doesn’t have much experience with this kind of stuff, has no real idea. Huh. 

Kylo loves her. 

_ Somebody loves her. _

* * *

So, they haven’t really had the conversation yet, but Rey is pretty sure that her and Kylo are dating.

They hang out constantly. Almost every day. He carries her books to class. Holds her hand. Follows her around like a big puppy. 

Rey is obsessed with all the attention he gives her. Eats it all up.

They haven’t had sex yet, but Rey wants to. Badly. She just doesn’t know how to start that conversation.

One afternoon, they’re making out on his couch when she moves to kiss his jaw instead. She nibbles at the skin there, and Kylo shivers. 

“You like being bitten?” he asks, a bit winded. “I mean, is that something you’re into?” 

Rey shrugs. 

“Yeah. I guess so.” She kisses him on the cheek before shifting to sit in his lap. “It’s kinda hot to be marked by someone.” 

Kylo stares at her, just like he used to from across the classroom. It’s intense. Pensive. Hints at a deep sort of longing beneath the surface.

“Good to know.” 

Rey doesn’t think much of it, instead returns her attention back to his perfect lips. 

Later, when she’s dozing off against his chest, Rey remembers something that she wanted to ask him. 

“Kylo?”

He shifts, grunts in response.

“So, I know you don’t really do parties. I don’t either. But my friend Rose is hosting a costume party on Halloween, and I thought it might be fun for us to go together.” 

He’s silent. Rey continues.

“Please? I don’t want to go alone. I want to go with my boyfriend.”

She tests the word out for the first time to see how it feels. Kylo reacts, moves her to look him in the eyes.

“Boyfriend?” he asks. 

“Yeah,” she decides, taking in his full-fledged smile. “Boyfriend.”

Kylo’s never looked happier. 

“Why not. Sure. I’ll go with you.”

Rey settles back against his chest, satisfied. 

“You have to wear a costume,” she says, testing her luck. “It’s required.” 

To her surprise, Kylo doesn’t even fight her on it. He just pulls her deeper in his arms, and lets her fall asleep against him. 

* * *

Rey doesn’t tell Kylo what her costume is, just lets him know what time he should pick her up. 

She’s gone for a Halloween classic — has the skin-tight bodysuit, drawn on whiskers, fake ears and everything.

That’s right.

Rey is a sexy cat. 

She hopes Kylo likes it. He better like it. She wore it for him. 

Maybe they’ll finally have sex tonight. _ God. _Please let them have sex tonight. 

Rey’s excited, putting on the final touches of her makeup, when she feels the cramp rip through her. 

No. It can’t be. Three days early?

Rey works the bodysuit down her legs in order to confirm that, yep. She’s gotten her period. _ Fuck. _It’s not too bad, though she may need to wear some kind of underwear tonight. Shit. At least the bodysuit is black. No blood stain to be seen whatsoever. 

She sighs, reaches down to grab a tampon out of the box under her sink. She then finds a lace thong that she thinks won’t leave pantylines under her bodysuit, and cleans herself up. 

Guess she’s not getting laid tonight. 

Oh well. 

Rey runs a hand down her costume to smooth out the latex when she hears a loud knock.

Kylo. 

She races out of her bedroom, takes a deep breath before opening the door. When she finally does — _ oh. _

Yeah. 

Kylo looks incredible. 

He’s dressed in a Victorian tailcoat. It’s the deepest shade of red, almost burgundy. The color of fine wine. The fabric is so ornate, detailed with an exquisite embroidered pattern in beautiful golden thread. It doesn’t look like a costume at all. It looks vintage. In fact, it has to be.

But that’s not all. 

His eyes are a different color than his normal deep brown, now more yellow than anything. 

And, when Kylo smiles at her, Rey finds that he has sharp fangs instead of his normal canines. 

Kylo is dressed like a vampire. 

And it is sexy is hell.

Rey blushes from head to toe.

“I’m so turned on right now,” she says, reaching up to give him a kiss.

“Yeah?” Kylo breathes, pulling her close and deepening the kiss.

“Mhm.”

Kylo picks Rey up at the waist, holding her tight to his body as she wraps her legs around him. He walks her back inside her apartment, shutting the door behind them. Rey rubs herself up against his waist, momentarily forgetting about her little problem. 

“Mmm. So eager. Got a thing for monsters, Rey?” 

She scoffs, runs one hand through his long hair. 

“You’re not really a monster.” 

Kylo looks up at her through dilated eyes. 

“Yes I am.”

Rey shifts, laughs at what she assumes is his attempt at sticking to character. 

“Oh yeah? Well, then look at me. I’m a little kitty cat.” 

Kylo places Rey down on top of her bed, scans her body as she gets on all fours and crawls towards him.

“I’m looking, baby. You’re so beautiful. My little kitty.” 

He kisses her again, and Rey makes room for him to crowd her on the bed. They lay there for a long time, kissing and touching each other through their costumes, before Kylo reaches for the invisible zipper on the back of Rey’s bodysuit. 

“Kylo_,” _she pants, squeezing her thighs together. “You have to know,” she moans, feels the way he kneads her perky ass through the latex, “that we can’t have sex tonight.” 

Kylo stills.

“Why?”

Rey’s instantly embarrassed. She looks down at the bedsheets, refuses to meet his eyes.

“Because,” she whispers. “You won’t want to. I’m on my period.” 

Rey expects him to back away. To nod and agree. To gag, or something of the sort. That’s what all her other boyfriends have done. 

But not Kylo. No.

Kylo _ moans _ at her words.

“_Yes. _That’s even better. That’s perfect. You’re perfect.”

“Are you…” she hesitates before continuing. “Are you into that? You know, like, blood and stuff?”

Kylo chokes. His left eye twitches as he nods aggressively.

“Yes, Rey,” he pants. “I am into that. I am really, really into that.” 

Rey’s in shock. 

“You are?” 

“Is that so surprising?”

“I mean, yeah. It is. I’ve never been with anyone who—who likes that. But if you’re into it...”

Rey kisses him again with renewed vigor, threads her fingers in his hair and pulls him on top of her. She pauses to finish her thought.

“Then I’m into it too.” 

Kylo looks at her with those intense eyes again, and Rey wonders what exactly is on his mind.

“We’re gonna miss your party,” he says, kissing her on the nose.

“Fuck the party. I want you, Kylo. I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Kylo groans. This time, he succeeds in tugging her bodysuit’s invisible zipper all the way down, watches the latex peel away to reveal her naked body. 

Rey went without a bra tonight, and Kylo moans as soon as he sees her breasts.

“They say you know instantly,” he says, dipping down to suck one of her tits into his mouth. His nips at it, ever so softly, and Rey combusts. 

“I doubted. For centuries. But still, I never gave up hope.”

Rey doesn’t really know what he’s talking about, but she’s in love with the way he’s making her feel. She pants, squirms against her sheets.

“And here you are. Finally. Rey, I’ve waited lifetimes for you.” 

Rey arches her back as Kylo sucks on her sensitive nipple, and the movement allows him to pull the rest of her costume all the way off. 

Now she’s completely naked save for a red lace thong and her cat ears.

“I know what you mean,” she pants. “It feels like that for me too. A lifetime.”

Kylo doesn’t respond. He simply sits up on his knees and starts unbuttoning his tailcoat. When that garment is finally all the way off, he removes both his undershirt and pants before he unlaces his shoes. 

“You ready?” 

She nods, writhing with anticipation. 

“Good.”

Kylo crawls back over to her, kisses her on the lips. 

“I’m gonna eat you out first.”

Rey turns red. This man keeps surprising her. Kylo works his way down her body, stopping right between her legs. He kisses the itty bit of fabric that covers her mound and rubs it lovingly with his nose, before Rey remembers something. 

“Wait,” she huffs, dazed, unable to find the right words. “I need to—there’s still...” She tries again. “My tampon.” 

Kylo mouths at the fabric now, soaks up all the juices he finds there.

“Let me, Rey.”

And, with that, Kylo pulls her thong off. A finger slides between her folds, and Rey curls her toes as he rubs against her clit. He smiles, loving how responsive she is.

“Ah, here’s the string,” he says, before pulling her tampon all the way out. 

_ Oh my god. _ He actually did it. This is actually happening. Rey chastises herself for not thinking clearly enough to lay a couple of towels overtop the sheets. This is about to get messy real quick. 

“Are you—” 

She gasps as he slides one of his fingers inside of her, whimpers softly before continuing her thought. 

“Are you gonna keep the fangs on? They look really professional, by the way. I’m impressed.”

Kylo looks over at her again. She swears he smirks. 

“Yes, Rey. I’m gonna keep the fangs on.” 

Rey guesses he threw the tampon over his shoulder or something, because now his other hand is on her too, working her so good. She knows she’s on the verge of an orgasm. He inserts another finger inside of her, and Rey bites her lip.

“Oh, _ Kylo_.”

She’s so close. Any second now. Kylo seems to pick up on this. 

He pulls another gasp from her throat as he withdraws both of his fingers. Rey glares at him, breathless. Kylo smirks, but he doesn’t apologize. Instead, he simply brings his fingers to his mouth and sucks on them. Hard. 

It’s _ obscene. _ A heated flush burns through Rey as she watches him taste her essence on his fingers, before he removes them with an audible pop. 

His eyes are no longer the comforting shade of yellow from what she assumed were colored contacts. No. Instead, they glow a bright red. 

“You taste even better than I imagined,” he groans. 

Rey shudders, suddenly a weird mix of aroused and unsettled. She attempts to respond, but then feels his wet lips on her skin. _ Oh. _ Kylo lifts her thighs and spreads them to wedge his shoulders between her legs. He peeks up at her with his eyebrows raised before he puts his whole mouth over her slit.

Rey _ screams. _

Kylo continues to work her, making loud, pleasurable sounds as he licks her insides, as he slips deeper into her. It’s worshipful, the way he gets her off. Rey cries out, so incredibly blissed-out as she rocks her hips against his face. He has her coming in no time, and she just about sobs from delight as he licks up every last drop.

When Kylo pulls away, he looks crazed. There’s blood on his face. Rey feels the way he looks, lost. Pleasure-ridden. Bathed in ecstasy.

“Thank you,” she whispers, reaching for him. She kisses him, and can taste herself on his lips. “That was...more than I could ever ask for. I love you. I do. I really do.”

Kylo closes his eyes, nestles against her chest. He brings one of his arms down to pull his boxer briefs off, and lines himself up at her slit. Rey moans, widens her legs as she feels him long and thick against her. 

“You know what,” he breathes, as he pushes in. “I think I’ll keep you.”

Rey, suddenly so overstimulated, feels his length slide all the way down inside her. They both groan in unison, in love with the feeling of each other. Rey hooks her legs around his waist, pulls herself ever closer. 

“Well, I should hope so.” 

Kylo laughs, but it’s without any real humor. 

“I was debating until the very end. You just taste so good, Rey. The most delicious human I’ve ever tried.”

She stutters in her movements at that.

“What?”

“It will be such a shame to lose the opportunity to taste you. But what I will gain is priceless. I would rather have you forever than to only get to drink your blood for however many years.” 

“What are you going on about?”

His cock slides in and out of her again and again. It’s so wet, so unbelievably messy. 

“So warm. Perfect.” He laughs. “I almost don’t want to turn you. Almost.”

“Turn me?”

“That’s right, Rey. You’re going to live by my side forever. Neither of us will ever be alone again.” 

It’s too late, when Rey has the realization. 

Now it all makes sense. The cold hands. The lack of appetite. His new fascination with her blood.

There is nothing she can do, Rey realizes. 

Kylo drives into her, pistoning himself so far up inside that she comes again. Nothing has ever felt as good as this. _ Nothing. _Kylo closes his eyes as he paints her messy insides with his cum.

While they lay together basking in the afterglow, Kylo moves her hair away from the juncture where her neck meets her collarbone. He presses sweet kisses against the skin, licks it clean, and then bites down. 

Hard. 

There is pain, shocking in its sharpness, but it disappears as soon as it comes. A tingling sensation relaxes her muscles just so, makes her feel brand new. A beautiful haze drapes over Rey’s mind, and her body sings with the new adrenaline and serotonin she feels coursing through her veins. 

Perfect. Everything feels perfect. Kylo is drinking her blood, and it feels perfect. 

She’s a bit lightheaded when he finally pulls away, when he laves his tongue against her neck to clean the bloody mark he’s left behind. 

“It’s just us now, Rey,” Kylo says sweetly. “Only us. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY (early) HALLOWEEN!
> 
> This was a prompt fill for the lovely fettuccine_alfreylo for the Fall is Cumming collection 💕
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr!](https://reylonly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
